Nuit
by Merry Moca
Summary: Ils n'existaient ensemble que la nuit durant. Sinbad/Jaffar


La lune éclairait la pièce de ses faibles rayons pâles à travers les fins rideaux, donnant une luminosité suffisante pour Sinbad. Le juste nécessaire pour qu'il puisse distinguer l'être endormi à ses côtés. Les raies de lumière faisaient se découper les courbes nettement visibles sous les draps de soie.

Du regard, il caressait tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer d'un œil alangui et respectueux.

Il devinait deux jambes finement musclées sous la couverture, qui remontait jusqu'à la taille fine. Les hanches étroites se dessinaient à peine au dessus du drap. Il remonta encore plus haut. Les abdominaux découpés par les années d'entraînement rigoureux, sans être disproportionnés. Il pouvait, seulement en les voyants, sentir leur fermeté sous ses doigts. Sentir frémir ce corps sous ses caresses. Un frisson parcouru son propre corps. Deux bras venaient se poser sur le ventre plat, les mains fines avaient leurs doigts posés sur la peau diaphane, à peine visibles grâce au jeu d'ombre. Les poignets, au même titre que les avants bras, étaient striés de marques. Des cicatrices fines. Les épaules développées plongeaient sur un torse aux pectoraux accueillants comme un oreiller.

Ah.

Ça y était.

Il commençait à vouloir se rapprocher un peu plus prêt. Ne plus être spectateur, et parcourir ce corps de ses doigts. Sentir cette peau si blanche et si douce s'hérisser sous ses caresses, le faire frémir de par en par. Parcourir chaque creux dissimulé par les ombres, retrouver ce qu'il dissimulait à tous sauf à lui. Et si ce n'était que le corps, le visage était tout aussi stupéfiant, attirant, magnifique. Il était surmonté d'une crinière de fins cheveux blancs, soyeux au toucher, qui n'appelait que baisers et caresses. Les yeux anthracite étaient dissimulés sous de douces paupières, cachés de la lumière. Juste en dessous, sur les pommettes, étaient piquetés des taches de rousseurs comme mille et un papillons posés sur une fleur. Délicat. Un nez pointu et fin se trouvait au centre du visage. En descendant à peine plus bas, s'épanouissait la plus belle fleur qu'une abeille comme lui voulait butiner. Sucrée, fruitée, cette bouche charnue appelait la sienne continuellement. Quand elle s'agitait parce qu'il parlait. Quand elle s'étirait parce qu'il s'énervait. Parce qu'il souriait. Quand elle se mouvait sous la sienne, répondant à ses baisers. Quand elle laissait échapper des gémissements et bruits obscènes, seulement audibles pour ses oreilles. Il devait se retenir de ne pas fondre sur elle alors que l'intéressé était endormi. Légèrement entrouverte, elle laissait passer un mince filet d'air, qui se faisait bouger de haut en bas la poitrine blanche. Il la regardait répéter ce mouvement, certain qu'il était en vie. A cette pensée, ses yeux se plissèrent un peu tout en étudiant un peu plus en détail une marque qui la maculait la poitrine. Juste au niveau du cœur, elle était assez discrète, nette. Et pourtant bien présente. Signe qu'il était mort. Ses doigts, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, s'étaient refermés sur eux-mêmes en deux poings. Cela avait été un signe de sa faiblesse. Bien sur que l'ancien assassin, connaissant son métier, n'avait fait que simuler. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait crû mort. Qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu, à l'époque, ce garçon plus jeune que lui et à la langue si acérée. Si petit corps immobile dans les mains de Drakon, plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Qui lui avait sourit en lui confiant la suite des événements avant de se planter une lame dans le corps. Plongé dans ses pensées, il retraçait du bout du doigt la ligne un peu plus sombre que la peau.

Une voix endormie le tira de ses sombres songes.

« Sin… ?

\- Pardon de t'avoir réveillé. Tu peux te rendormir. »

Se frottant les yeux, il tourna sa tête encore prise dans les limbes du sommeil vers Sinbad.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Vérifiant subitement les dires de Jaffar, il porta une de ses mains à son visage, pour effectivement remarquer une larme traîtresse au coin de ses yeux. Il la chassa rapidement.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, alors qu'un corps se collait au sien et qu'une tête posait son front contre le sien.

« Tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Il emprisonna la tête contre sa poitrine, une main caressant les longs cheveux mauves.

Souriant contre la peau blanche du cou, Sinbad répondit à l'étreinte en plaçant ses mains dans la courbure des reins.

« Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Frottant son nez contre l'épiderme sensible, il chatouilla un peu la zone. Un soupir fit voler quelques mèches sur sa tête.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air si triste que ça.

\- Jamais !

\- Tu m'en diras tant… »

Son sourire s'élargissant, il leva son visage à hauteur de l'autre, ses yeux dorés au niveau de ceux verdoyants. Avec lenteur, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de l'autre. Tout aussi doucement, leurs yeux se fermèrent alors que leurs bouches se rencontraient. Langoureusement, ils s'embrassaient. Les mains de Sinbad serrèrent un peu plus sur leur prise, les collants toujours plus. La flamme commençait à s'allumer en lui. Mais lorsque Jaffar s'éloigna et qu'il voulu continuer, il fut empêcher par un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Mais euh… »

Il avait une légère mine boudeuse, face au rire tranquille.

« Impatient.

\- A peine… »

Ronchonnant toujours, Sinbad installa de nouveau sa tête contre le cœur de Jaffar, déplaçant par la même occasion ses mains dans le dos de celui-ci, juste au niveau des omoplates. Le bruit régulier du cœur contre son oreille le rassurait. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une douce mélodie. Une main passait ses doigts fins dans les mèches violettes, doucement, un nez caressant le haut de sa tête.

« Tu as eu peur, non ? »

Ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé, il était plus ou moins surpris. Après tout, il avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je suis vivant, tu sais. »

A ces mots, il tremblait un peu. Oui, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait endormi, qu'il voyait cette cicatrice, il se devait de vérifier s'il respirait encore.

« Oui, je sais… »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent la cicatrice, y déposant un baiser rapide, tirant un léger frisson au corps sous lui.

« Je serais toujours à tes côtés. »

Il hocha la tête, persuadé de la véracité de ces mots. Les caresses sur sa tête continuaient, l'apaisant.

« Même si tu ne veux plus de moi, ou que je ne te suis plus utile, ne compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non, juste ma détermination. »

Relevant la tête, il se retrouva face au visage de Jaffar, qui continuait de sourire, mais de façon plus mélancolique.

« Et ta promesse de me tuer si je perdais de l'intérêt à tes yeux ?

\- Tu as beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour moi maintenant… »

La main pâle se posa sur sa joue, faisant se rapprocher leurs visages.

« Et toi, que suis-je à tes yeux ?

\- Une partie de mon tout. »

Il savait l'importance de Sindoria pour Sinbad, alors savoir qu'il était au même niveau que son royaume lui serrait le cœur de bonheur. Il était à sa place ici.

La nuit les recouvrait de son voile sombre, cachant aux yeux de tous l'amour qu'ils se portaient. L'amour charnel, l'amour perturbé de deux cœurs blessés et ayant besoin de l'autre pour se soutenir.

La nuit était la seule spectatrice de leurs ébats passionnés, de leurs déclarations enflammées.

Ils n'existaient ensemble que la nuit durant.


End file.
